


⋆ ~ Insert au name here ~ ⋆

by youraveragewriter



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, mcyt
Genre: the author does not know how to tag sadly, whydididothis, willaddmoretagsasmorecharactersappear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youraveragewriter/pseuds/youraveragewriter
Summary: As he proceeds, he can make out a blurry outline of someone, standing by the cliffside....In a base of some sort of base, an ear-piercing scream echoed through it, and out into the forest...The boy then realised...that they weren't gonna let him die...At least...Not now.(Cross update on Wattpad and here, updates every day, if not, I will make up the chapter the next day.)
Relationships: none yet
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. ⋆ ~ introduction ~ ⋆

On the forest floor, a boy laid there, his Strawberry blond hair messily laid on his head, his eyes closed peacefully before he started to stir.

"not now- not now.." The boy said, turning around before sleepily rubbed his eyes, clearing some of the cloud covering his eyes, before realizing- 

His eyes fluttered open, as he stared straight into the beautiful night sky.

-Weird..- he thought -Weren't I in my base just a second ago?-

Suddenly a distant voice alerted the boy, his curiosity dying to go check it out, while his brain told him not to.

He went anyways.

"The moon's bright tonight" a voice came, floating through the air like silk. 

...

As he proceeds, he can make out a blurry outline of someone, standing by the cliffside. 

"Hello?" the boy exclaims, but the other stood their ground, as if they were not there... 

But as the boy tries to walk closer to the other... something- no. Someone's footstep could be heard behind him, seemingly in a running motion.

The boy yelps as somebody pushes past them, well, more like walked through them...

The boy, curious, watched as the first figure turns around a greets the other, but instead of a warm hello he had expected, the other had hidden something behind their back

... something.. shiny... something....dangerous.. sparkling in the moonlight, as their face was a welcoming smile, the boy could sense the murderous intentions under their mask...

He panicked, yelled at them to run, to hide, anything he tried failed... and at last- he threw a rock at the other, although it phased through them, they still turned around. 

"I can sense you, boy..." They said, walking his way. stopping right before the boy's eyes, and leaning down as if to say hello to a child. Before smiling brightly at him.

they then proceed to leave, the boy almost saw a smirk appear for 1 second, as the person returned to the other...

The boy was then forced to watch in horror, as the smiley guy (as he made that up by now) took out their sword in a flash, and stuck it in the other's stomach. Not enough to kill them-

yet.

"W-wha- C-ᓵꖎᔑ||?!" The first figure gasped with a soft voice, Wincing as the other moved the sword, twisting it. They watched as a devious smile appeared on the other's face.

"What's wrong Hᒷリ∷||? Cat got your tongue?" Smiley guy smiled again, the innocence on his face scared the boy, who silently watches this all play out.

Smiley guy quickly drew this sword out, holding onto the other's shoulder to not let them fall into the ravine behind them.

"Thanks..." The guy sighed, not noticing the smirk that was once again creeping onto the other's face.

Just as the other guy was taking a break and let down his defences, Smiley guy let go, and watched the other fall down, screaming all the way until it suddenly cut off, replaced by silence-

Well... that was before he started to laugh, almost like a maniac.

"oH maN! That was so FUNNy!~" he exclaimed, hunched over, hand on his stomach and supporting himself with his sword, laughing his mind out.

"Am I right... J̸̢̳̗̟̲̰̇̅͋͌̒͛̉͆̏͋̈́͘u̴̩͚͎͈͇̤̻̙͎̦̎̒́͜ļ̵̡͕͔̤̭̭̙̞̄̊̅̂̅͆̈́͗̒̋͊͝ͅd̶̢̺̰̘̤̯̰͙͙͉̯̲͇̥͊͂̍̓̄͐̐̒͘͝q̵̧̧̹̮͖̼̗̩̼͔̥͐̈͒͂̍̃̔̈́̐̓͊̑̕͝?" Was the last thing he heard, before black veins came out and dragged him into the ground, and into the darkness...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, in a base of some sort of base, an ear-piercing scream echoed through it, and out into the forest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: (589)
> 
> author's notes:
> 
> (hello! this is the start of a brand new book, and that means a brand new au! sorry for my terrible literature skills- anyways, Uhm... stay tuned for next chapter? Bai!-)
> 
> -☁️


	2. ⋆ ~ Chapter 1 ~ ⋆

Last chapter:

Meanwhile, in a base of some sort of base, an ear-piercing scream echoed through it, and out into the forest...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grian's pov (yeets myself straight to business brooooooo)

I woke up to a loud scream, I blinked a few times before realising that my throat was hurting and then proceeded to realise that the scream must have been my own.

"Wha-" I whispered, before noticing my raspy voice and how much it had hurt to speak. "alright... note to self *cough*, get some water-" I then proceeded to get out of bed, slipped on my signature red sweater, before heading off to the bathroom.

Upon walking into the bathroom and seeing me in the mirror, I realised a few things that happened to be how messy my hair was, the slightly noticeable bags under my eyes... and-

wait.

I quickly turned around, staring off to...

nothing?

I stared at nothing but a blank wall... 

...

I can swear that I saw a figure behind me. I once again turned back around, and told myself it was just a hallucination, and get on with trying to fix my hair although I knew that it would never work.

-time skip brought to you by smiley man-

I wandered out of my hobbit hole and into the jungle I lived in, and started to think about what i should get up to today.

...

Steal more doors? Maybe-

Stock the barge? Sure.

Finish the back of my bas- nO.

...

It's set then, I thought to myself.

We are gonna go stock that barge!

I thought to my self as a smile slowly made its way onto my face again, and with a smooth take-off, I was in the air, flying towards my destination. Though the journey was quite long, and I could've taken the nether portals, I wanted to fly there for extra fun! This was gonna be a great day after all! I giggled to myself as I mindlessly flew around, searching for the shopping district, it won't be that hard right?-

...

Turns out not watching where you were flying into was a bad idea, now i am back at my base, and i don't have my items with me. I felt my communicator buzz and i opend it to tell everybody that i was fine.

-Grian experienced kinetic energy-

goodtimeswithscar: Rip

StressMonster101: Oh my god Grian! You ok there?

Iskall85: Type F to pay respects

Grian: F

Iskall85: No that's not how it works-

I laughed, shutting off my communicator, and then proceeded to fly over to where I dropped my things, hoping that somebody already picked them up and left it there, I quickly flew over, and dropped down.

I was glad to find all my items, stored in a chest on the ground. I smiled to myself and noted that I should thank them later, before noticing a note in the chest-

"We can see you."

I hummed at the sight of the note, thinking that it was somebody's revenge prank...

at least that was before I saw a figure out of the corner of my eye.

I whipped around, taking my nethrite sword out of my inventory and held it up in a defensive position. Before cautiously staring around, trying to spot the figure again.

Before I heard a stick snap.

and then I saw someone-

somebody in red...

My brain yelled to run, but it was like my legs were filled with led, securing myself to the spot as I desperately told myself that it was not true, and I would just wake up at my bas-

And then everything turned to a shade of black ...

is that- voices?

Who?-

____________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA- cliffhanger!-
> 
> i am sorry... plz forgive me- T^T
> 
> anyways stay tuned for next chapter!
> 
> or not if you dislike this- that's fine too.
> 
> anyways-
> 
> word count: 666 words.
> 
> see you guys next time i guess!
> 
> (also pls tell me if I should change anything!-)


	3. ⋆ ~ Chapter 2 ~ ⋆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter:
> 
> And then everything turned to a shade of black ...
> 
> is that- voices?
> 
> Who?-
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grian's pov

The thoughts lingered in my mind, as I floated in a dark abyss full of nothing but bright lights- or should I say dots of light, I have no idea where they led to, I want- no need to know where it leads to. I told myself, as I tried to control myself to go closer to the light when-

"Grian! Wake up, buddy!" Somebody shouted, I instantly recognised the voice, and opened my eyes, staring up to another pair, a pair of deep black eyes to be in fact.

"I'm up- I'm up," I said, getting up but was surprised of how weak my body was, I rested myself on a tree, leaning onto it for support to not fall again. While the other three stared at me with a worried expression.

"What? you guys look like you've seen a ghost! I'm not that ugly, am I?" I said jokingly, smiling as I watched them try to hold a serious face. "Cmonnnnn- show your smile guys! Can't always afford to look so grumpy!" I exclaimed again, but this time, it seems to have caused a headache, Thought i tried to act cool and reassured that I was fine to them, my hand still shot up distinctively to hold my head while wincing lightly in pain.

"Whoa dude, you ok there?" I heard Iskall ask, and I lightly nodded to their question, before the headache got worse. I gasped at the sudden new wave of stronger pain that shot through my head, collapsing to the ground again, and just stayed there, too tired to get up even though my brain tells me to do it, I just laid there, and took the pain. It was not like I could do something about it-

"Cmon, let's get you back to your hobbit hole-"I heard mumble say- or I thought it was Mumbo, I couldn't separate voice from voice right now due to how much my head is hurting after all. I then blacked out once again, while voices yelled in the background once more before it once again came to a stop.

-time skip brought to you by smiley man-

I woke up and immediately tried to get up from the bundle of blankets I was in, unfortunately, it took me a bit since I was still weak from earlier. I managed to get up in the end and shakily get down from my bed, and walk past the sleeping people- wait, sleeping people? I turned around to see Mumbo and stress, all in a bundle of blankets, sound asleep. I smirked at this, taking out my phone and taking a photo, thinking that it would be great black mail material in the future, before my train of thought was broken by a-

"Achem! Grian, what are you doing out of bed?"I heard the voice, recognising it as Iskall'svoice, turned around and smiled nervously.

"Uhm- you see- I am all good now! and I think I can get up," I said, my mind racing with all kinds of excuses. "You know- I still have work to do and such, anyways bye-" I tried to walk off, managing to get downstairs before I heard footsteps chasing me-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! this was a rushed chapter- so I am sorry if it's not good or not long enough, I tried very hard to put out 2 chapters today and make them great, so please understand that these 2 chapters might be not good.
> 
> stay tuned for the next chapter!
> 
> or not if you dislike this- that's fine too.
> 
> anyways-
> 
> word count: 634 words.
> 
> see you guys next time i guess!
> 
> (also pls tell me if I should change anything!-)


	4. ⋆ ~ Chapter 3 ~ ⋆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter:
> 
> "Uhm- you see- I am all good now! and I think I can get up," I said, my mind racing with all kinds of excuses. "You know- I still have work to do and such, anyways bye-" I tried to walk off, managing to get downstairs before I heard footsteps chasing me-
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You get back here you uNgReAtfUl cHiLd!-" Iskall said jokingly, chasing me also coming down the stairs, and since I was not feeling well, they were way faster- and they eventually caught up to me and tackled me onto the ground landing on some cushions I had laying around.

"nUUUUUU" I whimpered as Iskall caught me "I am already recovered and good to go- why won't you let meeeeeEEE" I almost screamed the last part of the word me, because Iskall either wasn't listening or wasn't fooled by my acting, as he had picked me up and started to walk upstairs again.

I started to squirm in his hold, trying to escape this madness, normally am not this weak but since I just woke up from being sick, I was a lot weaker than normal, so squirming did me no vail. 

"Stop resisting- you are gonna make both of us fall!" He exclaimed as I finally stopped trying to get out, before smiling down at me "Giving up so soon? Great! Now we can put you back to bed" He said, and I realised that we were already in the same room as I woke up in, my bedroom to be exact.

"you ok there bud? You look a little p..al..e," he said again, this time with a more worried tone before putting me down on the bed again."Ca..n ... t..k?"

I was so exhausted from earlier that I didn't bother to answer his question, in fact, I didn't even pick up his other question, so I just hummed in response, as I watched the other plops themself down in the mass of blankets and people, before falling asleep himself, I hummed again in amuse, and let the darkness take over my vision again as it starts to blur- and soon everything was black...

____________________________________________________________

somewhere amongst the trees, two people stood watching the hobbit hole before them, it seems like they could see through and sense what they were up to, as they gave a chuckle as the last person drifted off to sleep.

"The games shall begin soon." He simply whispered to his companion, saying nothing more.

In the night sky, a cloud blocks off the moonlight, covering the ground in darkness.

but when the light shines through again,

there was nobody there,

but air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ____________________________________________________________
> 
> Ok! this was a rushed chapter- so I am sorry if it's not good or not long enough, I tried very hard to put out 2 chapters today and make them great, so please understand that these 2 chapters might be not good.
> 
> stay tuned for the next chapter!
> 
> or not if you dislike this- that's fine too.
> 
> anyways-
> 
> word count: 522 words.
> 
> see you guys next time I guess!
> 
> (also pls tell me if I should change anything!-)


	5. ⋆ ~ Chapter 4 ~ ⋆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter:
> 
> but when the light shines through again,
> 
> there was nobody there,
> 
> but air.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time I woke up, the sun was already up high, shining brightly in the sky.

I jolted up and yawned, still a bit dizzy from before but I shook it off anyway, this was probably the best sleep I have gotten in a while. I rubbed my eyes to get rid of the blurriness that came, and looked around him, nobody else was up yet. I giggled at the sight again, slowly walking towards my communicator and snapping a photo of the sleeping pile on the floor before walking quietly down the stairs, opening my chest to find my tools, surprisingly they were still there, so I picked them up and stuck them into my inventory, walking over to the other chest, grabbing a cold bread and biting down on it while walking out.

I sat on the soft grass field in front of the house for a bit, finishing off the bread before getting my elytra on, taking out some rockets to boost myself up into the air, and soon I was flying. I missed the feeling of the fresh air up here already although it has only been what- 1 or 2 days without flying? I laughed at the feeling of freedom that flying gave me, the view from up here is spectacular too, I gotta admit that. Honestly, I wouldn't trade flying for anything!- I mean.. why would I give up such a good thing? That's just stupid! I thought as I flew, going over to the shopping district.

-time skip brought to you by a lost smiley man-

I landed gracefully onto the road outside of the barge and jogged in, but to my surprise, I found the barge covered in rose bushes, I stood there shocked for a good minute before I got to work clearing the bushes. I thought to myself that this must be scar or cub's doing, and halfway through clearing it out, I thought of a great idea. Why don't I sell them? that would be a great way to get rid of these and show them not to mess with me or the barge! I smiled, before focusing back onto getting rid of the bushes.

Annnnnnd!- that's the last one! Phew.. that was a lot, now I can put them in this chest and sell it! I thought to myself as I stuffed them into a chest, and put the pricing along with it inside, and then finally, put one in item frame to show what it's selling. I hummed to myself as I closed the chest and got up, turning around and walking away from the chest. happily looking around the barge before I set off to check all the other chests for sells, I hummed as I opened chest after chest, taking out the diamonds and ticking off the ones I should restock and the ones that have greater sells, running around and not getting tired at all, as a normal person should. I mean I am technically known for my seemingly infinite energy- even if I get no sleep for 3 days I can still run around with so much energy that seems to just keep wanting to be used for something, and that is probably the reason why I always seem to be working on something non-stop 

After finally finishing checking the chests, I turned and walked out from the barge and onto the streets. Stretching a bit as for how long I have been there, sitting down and checking everything over and over again after I have counted the sells just to make sure that I got everything right. I let out a quiet sigh, walking around the shopping district and looking at shops, occasionally going into one to either check for things that I could or need to buy, or just popping in to check on my fellow hermits, just to say hi and ask how they were. Not before long, it was sunset, so I flew up and landed on a pretty high building, before sitting down and watching the sun shines its last bright orange and lilac light before it sets and night takes over. I relaxed under the light that grew softer with each passing moment, and let my thoughts run wild in my mind, diving once again into the black void that is my consciousness, suddenly I remembered the white light I had seen before, turning around sharply, I started going over to it again, I held out my hand to touch it as I got closer and closer... I was so close, my finger was just a millimetre a-

*Bzzzzzzzz*

a loud buzz broke me from my trance, quite disappointed that I haven't reached the light, or found out what it was. Taking out my communicator I looked at the new messages, it was just one from Mumbo, before more messages popped up, I stared as more and more messages popped up, before finally typing in a message to reply to them

\- Has anyone seen Grian? I just woke up and found him gone

\- Have you checked his base or his mansion?

\- already has man, still couldn't find him.

\- I think I just saw him run out from my shop out of the corner of my eyes, I only saw a red blur though.

\- So you two overprotective people go search the shopping district then, he must be there.

\- I think I just saw him fly up onto a tall building, what's happening? Why are you guys searching for him?

\- Mumbo called me before since he fainted so I went over, it was like a giant sleepover but when we woke up we found that he's gone, again!

\- Calm down guys- I'm fine. stop treating me like a kid, I don't need to be under your watch all the time. 

\- Grian you are not fine- come back to the nether portal right now!

\- Nah, try to find me first, I dare you!

~*several people are typing...*~

I laughed at the messages and shut my communicator after muting it, before realizing that it was already night, and the moon was up in the sky, covering the land in a light silver light, the view up here allowed me to see everything that's happening, and feel the night breeze blowing lightly against my hair, I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensations before slowly drifting to sleep, though I tried to keep myself awake, I still couldn't fight sleep, ~well that's funny huh, I call myself the no-sleep master but now I am falling asleep on a rooftop- ~ I thought to myself, before my last bit consciousness slipped away and darkness taking over my vision as I fell asleep under the bright moon...

____________________________________________________________

The sharp sound of a glitchy join mechanics ripped through the night sky, alerting the living things of their new visitor.

A figure appeared out of nowhere and was falling through the sky at a high speed, they seem to be unaware of their situation and is either unconscious or in a deep slumber. Their short hair flowing in the strong wind as they were being pulled to the earth by gravity alone, they were almost gonna hit the ground with no sign of waking up any time soon.

then everything was quiet, everything seemed to stop, even the mobs and animals outside at night, all snapped their heads up to watch the person fall, their eyes following every movement...

before a frightening sound of something colliding with the earth was heard, though no sound of pain or a scream was heard that night, as all the mobs seem to return to normal, and went on with their usual habits...

_____________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ____________________________________________________________
> 
> Ok! this was a rushed chapter again- 
> 
> sorry for this-
> 
> this is probs the longest chapter I have ever written-
> 
> so please understand if it's not good since I wrote this while being brain dead-
> 
> uhhh anyways!-
> 
> stay tuned for the next chapter!
> 
> or not if you dislike this- that's fine too.
> 
> anyways-
> 
> word count: 1384 words.
> 
> see you guys next time I guess!
> 
> (also pls tell me if I should change anything!-)
> 
> (i would gladly take your advice-)


	6. ⋆ ~ Chapter 5 ~ ⋆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter:
> 
> then everything was quiet, everything seemed to stop, even the mobs and animals outside at night, all snapped their heads up to watch the person fall, their eyes following every movement...
> 
> before a frightening sound of something colliding with the earth was heard, though no sound of pain or a scream was heard that night, as all the mobs seem to return to normal, and went on with their usual habits...
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Bzzzzzzzz*

...

*Bzzzzzzzz*

........

*Bzzzzzzzz*

"five more minutes.... just five...."I mumbled through my half-sleep state.

*Bzzzz-*

I sat up before lazily searching through my pocket for the communicator to open and scroll through the messages and to mute it again, not bothering to read any of them. Yawning, I stretched as I stood up, being careful since I was on a rooftop, in which one mistake would lead to my death, but no worries anyways, I would respawn. I picked up my elytra which I had left next to me, strapped it on, and took off once again, though this time I felt a sudden urge to turn around again and to try something, so I immediately took a sharp turn right around and landed back onto the roof I was on before and took my elytra off again, sitting down and thinking of how this was all gonna work before a sudden weird feeling came over me.

After I had shaken off the feeling, I walked to the edge of the building and looked down. ~that is going to be quite a long fall,~ I thought to myself, just before that weird feeling came back, and it was like I was thrown to the back of my mind, and I was no longer in control of my emotions as I panicked. ~just enough to kill me.~ I sat down again right at the edge, staring down. I guess you could call this a suicide, but that's not like me at all, I- no.. this person, laughed at that thought and decided to play a game, they told me through my mind the game would work where I would have to jump off the building and put on my elytra on time before I hit the ground. Of course, I didn't want to agree but it all happened too fast. I was already off the edge by the time I could comprehend what happened and was back in control again. I opened my inventory in a hurry and quickly pulled out my spare elytra, strapping it on and pulling up at the last moment and barely surviving the fall.

landing on the ground again, still shocked from what happened earlier, I stood there for a few moments leaning on a shop's wall to stop my head from spinning, but when I looked up again, there was no sign that this ever happened, and there was nobody on the roof. I wondered if I should be worried about my own sanity, huh. I thought, now that's a funny word! sanity? When did I have that in my vocabs? I was always insane anywa-

"No. I am sane, not insane, just- get rid of the in," I spoke to myself under my breath, getting away from the wall and walking onto the streets again. my thoughts still running wild, I grew a bit annoyed at it so I shut it off, focusing onto something else happy.

I took out my communicator and looked at the times I had sent people annoying things and how we laughed it out after, laughing at it and forgetting my worries temporarily. Suddenly my communicator flashed a red screen and started to play a warning sound really loudly, it was an all server meeting. I took off without another thought after reading the location, town hall. 

Getting over there was rather quick, seemingly it already has quite a crowd of people there made it easier to locate than usual. I landed with a bit of a stumble, still, a bit shook from before, I spotted the tall moustached figure in the crowd so I pushed my way in there, constantly saying sorry for hitting people before I finally got to them. I said hi in my usual manner and he replied with a simple hello, Iskall was staring at me for a bit before going on a scolding rampage about what happened earlier yesterday, and finally calmed down after he had finished and I had apologized for about ten thousand times while Mumbo just watched and tried to hold in the laughter that was threatening to break out. Thank god it didn't, because then it would be very weird and everybody would turn their attention to us.

finally, an "ahem" broke all the noise, and everybody turned around to look at the person speaking, which turned out to be x, I mean, of course, it's him, who else could it be anyways? I laughed in my mind since my humour was so weird and I laugh at random things- no i need to focus... I told myself before turning my attention back to Xisuma

"I'm afraid that we have someone that's not whitelisted on the server," He claimed calmly, but that caused gasps from the crowd that was listening. "Yes you heard that right, apparently someone here has found a player badly hurt that's not from our server, now now, I am not saying names incase you to go them, I'm just saying that they are safely secured. Now, any questions or clues why they are here?" That now caused more gasps and the discussing from the people started again, but I was out of focus, blanked out again...-

"Hey, Grian? The meeting's over, do you have any idea of where they are secured?" I was snapped out of my trance and back to reality by the light shakes that kinda made my mind go fuzzy.

"stop stop stop- I'm gonna get dizzy!-" I gasped and the shaking stopped, I then steadied myself and looked at the others for a bit with fogged over eyes, before something hit me, a thought-

"I- I know where!..." I gasped to my friends, who looked shocked. "they are in a -" I exclaimed to them before I felt a sharp prick at my neck and falling to the floor as my conscious started slipping away again.

"well this sure is... a fantastic day-" I whispered to myself before everything went dark again.

____________________________________________________________

I screamed, waking up immediately with a jolt, before waiting for my vision to clear of the fogginess to get a better look at the unfamiliar surroundings around me.

"What the.." I breathed, throat a bit sour from earlier before I noticed that everything hurt, I panicked and tried to take out anything useful but my inventory was empty of anything useful, or anything in general.

I took a deep breath and took a closer look at my surroundings, it seems like a normal house, with a pond and a-

chest?

I went over to the chest immediately and there were some seeds and some bones- and a...note?

I picked up the note and read it, it reads the following:

"hey- uhhh, I thought that you would be a bit lonely in there, so- there's some dogs for you to tame and some seeds for you to grow- and some other animals, yeah- uh.. don't try to escape, we have cameras in the room. -s"

dogs? I thought to myself and looked around the room before finding one, going over and taming it did make me feel better, I decided to name it Benson. since some random guy keeps yelling that at me and got the name stuck in my head.

time passed quite quick as I started to farm for wheat so I could lure the cows into a pit, where they belong of course. decorating the house a bit because it didn't really fit my personality...

maybe here isn't that bad...

maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character and new pov unlocked- 
> 
> yayyyyyyy
> 
> ok please murder me for my crimes-
> 
> this was a rushed chapter again-
> 
> sorry for this-
> 
> this is now the longest chapter I have ever written-
> 
> so please understand if it's not good since I wrote this while being brain dead-
> 
> I mean when am I not brain dead-
> 
> uhhh anyways!-
> 
> stay tuned for the next chapter!
> 
> or not if you dislike this- that's fine too.
> 
> anyways-
> 
> word count: 1451 words.
> 
> see you guys next time I guess!
> 
> (also pls tell me if I should change anything!-)
> 
> (i would gladly take your advice-)
> 
> (please I need advice qwq)
> 
> (also if u see this from discord-)
> 
> (hi- yeah you are probs from discord.)


End file.
